


living in a world created to destroy

by surestsmile



Category: Mei-chan no Shitsuji (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surestsmile/pseuds/surestsmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were not truly master and butler, yet, Kanda still feels responsible for letting Tami down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	living in a world created to destroy

Kanda's very laissez-faire in his service as Tami's butler, but that's because he really isn't serving her. Together, they're such a far cry from a real butler and a lady, it's a wonder nobody has called them out on it when they first arrived at the St. Lucia Girls' Academy. Tami had been unceremoniously placed in the disused Ombra mansion and has stayed there ever since, but it makes it easier for them to blend into the background.

Not that Kanda's relieved by it. He doesn't really know what Lucia-sama's purpose is for bringing them here, uprooting him from his job and Tami from her school. Tami is happy enough, though, with her hats and the sudden wondrous opportunities to be with Lucia, and he's content just to be with Tami.

"I'm studying the same things as she is!" Tami says excitedly to Kanda, who doesn't as much smile as he grimaces at her endless enthusiasm. Tami smiles enough for them both, as though it is the answer to everything.

They don't really belong in this strange world of butlers and ladies and social intrigue. The other ladies stay well away from Tami, put off by her strangeness, and while the butlers are too polite to actually denounce him as an imposter, the fact that they ignore his presence is evidence enough.

But Tami doesn't care, and truth be told, neither does he. He's still suspicious about the reasoning behind their sudden move to the academy, but as the weeks pan out and they aren't given any more subtle orders, Kanda finds himself unwittingly letting his guard down. Maybe all Lucia wanted is to ensure that Tami had a good education, though Kanda would have vastly preferred that she remained where she had been.

He never would have thought that he would regret thinking that, believing that, for years and years, until it finally sinks in that he shouldn't have let it gone this far. Even if they were only play-acting the roles of lady and butler, Kanda feels for the first time that he's truly let Tami down as her loyal servant, and it makes him strangely heartsick.

 _"I only wanted her happiness."_

Now, it seems that he has her guilt to shoulder as well.


End file.
